In the past, a banknote handling machine, which can store therein banknotes deposited from a customer, while sorting them, for each denomination of money, has been known. In the banknote handling machine of this type, the banknotes are first received in a hopper upon a deposit operation for the banknotes, and then the banknotes received in the hopper are fed into the banknote handling machine, one by one, by a banknote feeding unit.
Thereafter, the banknotes fed in the banknote handling machine are first detected, respectively, by a recognition unit provided to a transport path, in regard to the fitness, authenticity, denomination, orientation, face/back, transported condition and the like. Then, the banknotes that cannot be recognized by the recognition unit (e.g., damaged unfit banknotes or the like) and/or banknotes that have been excluded from the banknotes to be stored in each stacking unit, because of their abnormal transported condition (e.g., an obliquely transported condition or the like) even after they have been recognized, will be fed to a reject unit provided in the banknote handling machine. From among the banknotes taken in the banknote handling machine, the banknotes judged to be fed to the reject unit by the recognition unit will be referred to as “rejected banknotes” below.
Meanwhile, the banknotes judged to be stored in the banknote handling machine by the recognition unit are sorted, for example, for each denomination thereof, based on each recognition result of the recognition unit, and then fed selectively to each stacking unit corresponding to the denomination. In this way, the banknotes received in the hopper of the banknote handling machine can be sorted for each denomination thereof and then stored in the banknote handling machine.
For instance, the banknote handling machine as described above is disclosed in JP2003-276875A.